bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaze ga Fuku Machi
is the second ending theme for ''Bungo Stray Dogs'' anime performed by Luck Life. Single Track List # Kaze ga Fuku Machi # journey # デイルニハ Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= dakishimete hanasazu ni daiji na mono tte ima boku wa koko de iki o shiteru kimi ga kureta kotoba wa ima mo boku no naka no katasumi ni oi te aru daiji ni shimatte iru itsumo mune no naka ni aru nandomo omoidashite wa kokoro de kurikaeshiteru sono tabi chikara ni naru kaze ga fuku kono machi de ikiteru yo boku rashiku kimi ni mune hareru yō ni dakishimete hanasazu ni daiji na mono to ima boku wa koko de are kara dore kurai bokura susumeta no ka na futo omoidasu no sa tashika ni ano toki tomo ni ikita hibi no mirai ga koko ni aru yo |-| Kanji= 抱きしめて離さずに　大事なものって今 僕はここで息をしてる 君がくれた言葉は 今も僕の中の 片隅においてある 大事に締まっている いつも胸の中にある 何度も思い出しては 心で繰り返してる その度力になる 風が吹く　この街で，生きてるよ僕らしく 君に胸張れるように 抱きしめて離さずに　大事なものと今 僕はここで あれからどれくらい僕ら進めたのかな ふと思い出すのさ 確かにあの時　共に生きた日々の 未来がここにあるよ |-| English= I’ll hold them tight, never letting go I’m here, still breathing Along with the things most precious to me The words you gave to me Are stored in a corner Inside me, even now They’re kept locked away with care Always there within my chest Each time I remember them, again and again They repeat inside my heart Adding to my strength in turn The wind blows in this city And I’m living true to myself So that I can stand pridefully before you I’ll hold them tight, never letting go I’m right here, still breathing Along with the things most precious to me How far have we managed To proceed since then It suddenly all comes back to me I’m certain, the future resulting From the days we spent together back then Can be found right here Full Version Rōmaji= dakishimete hanasazu ni daiji na mono to ima boku wa koko de iki o shiteru kimi ga kureta kotoba wa ima mo boku no naka no katasumi ni oite aru daiji ni shimatteiru itsumo mune no naka ni aru nando mo omoidashite wa kokoro de kurikaeshiteru sono tabi chikara ni naru kaze ga fuku kono machi de ikiteru yo boku rashiku kimi ni mune hareru you ni dakishimete hanasazu ni daiji na mono to ima boku wa koko de iki o shiteru nanika kawaru ki ga shiteta bokura ikiru sekai tantan to mawatteru nanimo kawari ya shinai konna ni mo chigau no ni sekai wa sukuenakute ii demo daiji na mono dake chanto nigirishimeteru are kara dore kurai bokura susumeta no kana futo omoidasu no sa tashika ni ano toki tomo ni ikita hibi no mirai ga koko ni aru yo kimi ga kureta kotoba wa ima mo boku no naka no katasumi ni oite aru daiji ni shimatteiru itsumo mune no naka ni aru kaze ga fuku kono machi de ikiteru yo boku rashiku kimi ni mune hareru you ni dakishimete hanasazu ni daiji na mono to ima boku wa koko de are kara dore kurai bokura susumeta no kana futo omoidasu no sa tashika ni ano toki tomo ni ikita hibi no mirai ga koko ni aru yo |-| Kanji= 抱きしめて離さずに 大事なモノと今 僕はここで息をしてる 君がくれた言葉は 今も僕の中の 片隅に置いてある 大事にしまっている いつも胸の中にある 何度も思い出しては 心で繰り返してる その度力になる 風が吹くこの街で 生きてるよ僕らしく 君に胸張れるように 抱きしめて離さずに 大事なモノと今 僕はここで息をしてる 何か変わる気がしてた 僕ら生きる世界 淡々と廻ってる 何も変わりやしない こんなにも違うのに 世界は救えなくていい でも大事なモノだけ ちゃんと握り締めてる あれからどれくらい 僕ら進めたのかな ふと思い出すのさ 確かにあの時 共に生きた日々の 未来がここにあるよ 君がくれた言葉は 今も僕の中の 片隅に置いてある 大事にしまっている いつも胸の中にある 風が吹くこの街で 生きてるよ僕らしく 君に胸張れるように 抱きしめて離さずに 大事なモノと今 僕はここで あれからどれくらい 僕ら進めたのかな ふと思い出すのさ 確かにあの時 共に生きた日々の 未来がここにあるよ |-| English= I’ll hold them tight, never letting go I’m here, still breathing Along with the things most precious to me The words you gave to me Are stored in a corner Inside me, even now They’re kept locked away with care Always there within my chest Each time I remember them, again and again They repeat inside my heart Adding to my strength in turn The wind blows in this city And I’m living true to myself So that I can stand pridefully before you I’ll hold them tight, never letting go I’m right here, still breathing Along with the things most precious to me I had the feeling something might change But the world we live in Spins so indifferently And nothing ever changes Despite how different I’ve become I don’t really need to save the world But I’m keeping the things most precious to me Clenched ever so tightly How far have we managed To proceed since then It suddenly all comes back to me I’m certain, the future resulting From the days we spent together back then Can be found right here The words you gave to me Are stored in a corner Inside me, even now They’re kept locked away with care Always there within my chest The wind blows in this city And I’m living true to myself So that I can stand pridefully before you I’ll hold them tight, never letting go Along with the things most precious to me I’m right here How far have we managed To proceed since then It suddenly all comes back to me I’m certain, the future resulting From the days we spent together back then Can be found right here Video External Links * Official Anime Website Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes